


in more ways than one

by WattStalf



Series: Corrin Ship Week 2017 [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-10 17:25:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10443177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: There are many ways to tell someone you love them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Corrin ship week, day two: Ways to say "I love you"  
> So this was gonna be porn and then it turned into a shitty drabble about their whole family but still implied sexual content because honestly you know he always dtf

There are many ways to tell someone that you love them. Whether in words or actions, you can say, “I love you,” without ever actually saying those three words at all. Corrin has heard this before, but being with Azama gives her a chance to witness this first hand.

He doesn’t seem to think that blunt words are necessary at all to express feelings, something that she learns the day he proposes to her without warning. The gift in itself is unexpected enough, but the offhanded wa he mentions that he’s proposing to her is nearly enough to shock the life out of her.

She knows that she’s in love with him, and she’d hoped that he felt the same way, but to have him express it like  _ this _ , with a proposal and everything...well, it’s not how she expected things to go, that’s for certain. But if that’s his way of saying, “I love you,” then she accepts it- though she gets a real confession out of him as well, and soon enough, the two of them are married.

On their wedding night, he shows her an entirely different way of expressing his love, in the way he teases her until she’s nearly in tears, begging for him, and all the while, he plays it so cool even though she knows he wants her just as badly as she wants him. When he finally gives in and gives her what she wants, she’s made completely helpless and he finds a way to taunt her until the very end.

~X~

That becomes a very common way for Azama to say that he loves her, and Corrin can’t complain about that. The two of them fuck like rabbits, often trying new things, but always, always with Azama teasing her mercilessly. It’s no surprise that Corrin eventually discovers that she’s pregnant, and for what feels like a few days to the others, she and Azama take a trip that lasts several months for them.

She doesn’t want to leave little Mitama, but she knows that her place is with her army, and that her baby has no place in the war. He never says it, but she knows it’s not easy on Azama either, even if he doesn't voice it. It seems he has his own ways of expressing his love for their daughter as well- though she's still too young to understand either way.

When they can visit her, they do, but time moves so quickly for her that she grows up faster than either can keep track of. And it isn’t long before they have a second on the way, and almost as soon as Mitama joins them, they have to take another little trip until Kana is born. He grows up at a different rate, and is forced to join them younger than his big sister, but Corrin can’t deny that she’s happier with the whole family back together.

~X~

There is still plenty of time left alone with Azama, who still taunts her in words and in actions, showing his love for her in this way. He likes to trail kisses all over her body, until she’s writhing and desperate for more, but he never fucks her until she’s made pathetic, laughing at her and teasing her for being such a slave to her earthly desires.

Or he teases her during the day, when they aren’t alone, by joking about her stupidity, and she’s known him for so long now that the words don’t even bother her coming from him. She isn’t sure exactly when he stopped being serious, but it’s obvious that he values her input more than anyone else’s, and he hasn’t thought of her as stupid in a very, very long time.

He tells her he loves her in his own strange ways, and maybe to some on the outside of their relationship, it might not look like he loves her nearly as much as he does. Sometimes even their children are confused by the way the two of them bond, but Corrin knows better than anyone what her husband’s words and actions mean.

But every now and then, he doesn’t bother teasing her in any way, or telling her he loves her in a roundabout way. Every now and then, when it’s just the two of them, he pulls her close and he reminds her, “You’re one of the only people I care about- one of the only things I care about in this world. I love you more than anything.”


End file.
